A Rainy Romance
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Cream takes shelter inside Tails's house. Tails and Cream have a secret that the other doesn't know. Will they be able to reveal it? Tails x Cream. Oneshot.


This is the last oneshot for the main 5 couples. As you all would expect, this is a Tails x Cream oneshot.

Disclaimer: You all know it. Also, there's something in here I don't own. You'll know it when it comes up.

**Oneshot: A Rainy Romance**

Storm clouds blocked the nighttime sky in Emerald Town, bringing along a lot of rain, as well as thunder and lightning. It was also cold outside. Everyone was in their houses, and the people who weren't in a house were trying to find one. Among them, a young cream-colored rabbit was sitting down on some nearby steps, shielding herself from the rain. She was wearing an orange dress and orange shoes. She had an umbrella that was light blue. Right beside her was a small blue chao. They were both scared, and the next boom of thunder caused the little chao to get right next to the rabbit.

"Chao chao! Chao!" The little chao said.

"I know, Cheese. I'm scared, too." The rabbit said.

The rabbit was known as Cream. She was only 8 years old, and she hated violence more than anything. But she was known to stand up for herself at times. But if there was one thing she was scared of, it was a thunderstorm. But she didn't want to go home, even though it was located in nearby Central City. She wished someone would offer her a place to stay. But nobody even bothered to stop by. Nobody even seemed to notice. It was as if she was a ghost, someone that couldn't interact with the world by physical means.

It didn't help that she was cold and a little wet from the rain. She couldn't believe it. It was as if nobody cared. Then she saw a yellow-and-white house that was in the shape of a fox head. Cream knew who lived there. She started to smile a little, feeling a small glimmer of hope. She ran to the house, being sure to keep the umbrella over her head, as well as shielding Cheese. She reached the door and knocked on it. Soon, it opened to reveal a yellow two-tailed fox who looked to be about 9 years old.

"Cream, what are you doing out in the rain?" The fox asked.

"Oh, hi, Tails." Cream replied. "I'll explain later. May we come in?"

"We? Who else is…" Tails began, but then he saw Cheese stick his head out from behind her. "Oh, right. I should've known. Well, come on in."

Cream stepped into the house while Tails went to get a towel so Cream could dry herself off. After Tails had returned, he wrapped Cream in the towel and sat her down on the couch. He then went into the kitchen to get something. Cream wondered what it was. Tails soon returned with a bowl of what looked like vegetable soup. He handed it to Cream, who started to eat it. She was surprised. How was Tails able to make a soup that was so good? She would have to ask him sometime. Tails sat down beside her.

"So, how is it?" Tails asked.

"This is good. Where did you learn to make this?" Cream asked.

"Well, Amy showed me how. Thanks to her, I'm able to make that at such a young age." Tails explained.

Cream was impressed. Tails noticed her expression. There was something about her that just…reached out to him. He tried to hide it, but Cream noticed it.

"Tails, are you thinking of something?" Cream asked. Tails quickly reacted.

"Uh, no. Not really." Tails tried to decline, but he couldn't fool her.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you do that." Cream said nicely. Tails immediately blushed. Cream then put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks for letting me come in."

"It was no problem, Cream." Tails said. Unknown to Cream, however, he had something of a crush on her. Tails was trying to deny it, but he just couldn't. He thought of something that might take his mind off of it.

"Hey, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yes, Tails?" Cream replied.

"Want to watch a movie? It could take our minds off of the rain." Tails suggested.

"I'd love to." Cream said. Tails got up to find a movie. He looked for a few minutes until he found the one he thought Cream would like.

"What about this one?" Tails asked as he showed Cream a movie. It was a Tom and Jerry DVD. Cream liked Tom and Jerry. Seeing them both try to outwit each other was one of the things she liked.

"It's perfect." Cream said. Tails put in the DVD, then sat down next to Cream and hit the 'Play' button.

The DVD definitely got their minds off of the storm outside. One of their favorite parts was when Jerry's cousin Muscles blew into the shotgun that Tom had pointed at him, causing the shells to stick out of the cat's eyes. He then took a hammer and hit Tom's face with it, causing the shells to explode. Tails and Cream both laughed at that. About one-and-a-half hours of laughter and antics later, the credits started to roll. Tails's left arm was around Cream, and neither of them knew it until Tails hit the 'Stop' button. Seeing the way they were sitting, both of them quickly pulled apart. As they were about to talk about the movie, a very loud crack of thunder startled them both, and sent Cream diving to the floor. Cheese was asleep, and surprisingly didn't hear the thunder. Tails picked Cream up.

"Cream, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine, Tails." Cream told him.

They both couldn't stop staring at each other. They were alone, in a world of their own. Tails moved closer to Cream while she did the same. Their hearts were beating fast. As they came closer to each other, they heard the phone ring. Tails couldn't believe it. He was just about to kiss Cream, and this had to happen. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tails spoke into the receiver.

"Hey, Tails. Is Cream there?" The other person answered. Tails knew who it was immediately.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Vanilla. Yes, Cream is here with me. She was in Emerald Town when it started raining, and I allowed her to stay with me." Tails explained.

"Well, that's good. I was starting to get worried about her. Well, I won't keep you any longer. By the way, the storm's not supposed to let up for the rest of the night, so is it okay if Cream stays there with you?" Vanilla asked.

"It's fine with me." Tails said.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later. Tell Cream her mother loves her. Bye." Vanilla said.

"Good bye." Tails said, then he hung up.

"That was your mom, Cream. She just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're okay." Tails told Cream.

"I'll bet she was worried." Cream said.

"She was. And she wanted to know if I would let you stay here. I said I would, because the storm's not supposed to let up for the rest of the night." Tails explained.

"I'd love to stay. Thank you, Tails." Cream said.

Cream then hugged Tails, who returned it.

"Cream, there's something I want to tell you." Tails said.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, we've been through a lot, and over that time, I…kind of…" Tails couldn't say it.

"Tails, what is it? I probably feel the same way you do." Cream said.

"I guess…I kind of…had a crush on you." Tails said, making Cream blush.

"Tails, are you for real? You…have a crush…on me?" Cream asked.

"I guess you now know. What I'm trying to say is that I…" Tails tried to say, but he couldn't get it out. Cream somehow knew, though.

"Tails, I know what you want to say. I love you."

Cream then pulled Tails to her and kissed him. Tails couldn't believe it. Cream had loved him as well. They broke apart for a minute.

"I guess I don't have to say it, but I will anyway. I love you, too." Tails said.

Tails then did the same thing Cream did to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Cream just stood there and took it in. They were lost in their own world, once again. They broke apart again, tired.

"Well, I guess you can sleep with me." Tails said.

"What about Cheese?" Cream asked.

"I've got a place for him to sleep." Tails said.

They went up to Tails's room, where Cream saw a small bed near the big one. It was perfect for Cheese. Cream gently placed the little chao in the bed before climbing into Tails's bed with him. Tails pulled the covers over them as they started to fall asleep. Before they did, they kissed one more time.

"I love you, Tails." Cream said.

"I love you too, Cream." Tails replied before falling asleep.

**End of Story.**

The only purpose of this story was to wrap up the five main couples: Sonic x Amy, Jet x Wave, Knuckles x Rouge, Silver x Blaze, and Tails x Cream. From here, I may do oneshots of other couples. Which ones I do, I haven't decided yet.

Well, Read and Review.


End file.
